The Elf Kitsune
by Zero Arashi Uchiha
Summary: This is a new fic I've been putting up together its my first Naruto x Kuroinu fic so bare with me, Origa has killed herself along with not only just Volt but Chloe her maiden and Celestine her counterpart as well and kami gives them a second chance live in Naruto's world to raise him and be his wife someday. Konoha Bashing, Sasusaku bashing, Large Naruto Harem, Powerful Naruto
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Ladies and Gents I present you a new fanfic I've promised remember the 2nd Xmas present I mentioned in Kitsune emperor? well this is the one i'm talking about I hope you enjoy see you at the end of the chapter.**

Chapter 1: New Life

* * *

Origa of Discordia the Dark Elf Queen of the northern lands of Eostia and ruler of Dark Elves had casted a spell on not only to kill herself along with Volt but on Chloe and Celestine as well, Volt planned on defiling her just like he had the orcs defile chloe and she had no other choice but to commit suicide to kill herself alongside Chloe and her rival/ counterpart Celestine. So she wouldn't go down the path of being a sex slave for volt oh no she wasn't ready to face that path, with volt now on the ground dead she herself fell flat on the ground closing her eyes her world was turning dark death took her away.

Wherever she was anyway?

The Dark Elf Queen was now in a void of Darkness and wondered where was she?

" Where am I? am I in Hell?" She said looking around seeing this place was still dark

" Origa-sama?" Asked a feminine voice behind the Dark Elf Queen causing her to turn around and see her right hand maiden chloe a few feet from her as they both ran and embraced each other in a hug with happy tears

" Are you ok Origa-sama?" The young elf maiden asked

" Yes... though I have sealed away our fates.." She said shocking chloe

" We're not in the world of the living?" Asked Chloe with wide eyes with Origa nodding

" No... I've casted a spell on you.. that bastard Volt and my counterpart... to die... I couldn't risk letting Volt defile you or myself... so I had no other choice and couldn't accept that life of being a sex slave i'd hope you understand chloe" She said in a motherly like tone with her nodding

" Well isn't that sweet of you Origa" Said Another Feminine voice causing both dark elves to turn around to see the green eyed beautiful Celestine in their view

" Well isn't this a reunion Celestine... never thought i'd be seeing you again my long time enemy..." Origa said with her attention locked on her counterpart scowling while Celestine scowled back.

" Wonder why'd you do it? why you ended not only my life but yours and your maiden too?" The Former High Elf Goddess asked

" I did it to kill volt... I can tell he's already got to you didn't he? I couldn't risk myself to be fated as a sex slave letting those disgusting humans defile my body" Origa said narrowing her eyes at Celestine

" Then you shouldn't had formed an alliance with Volt in the first place and this wouldn't have happened" Celestine shot back causing Origa to bring out her scepter and was going to use it against her counterpart only to feel pressure suppressed on three of the elves

 **" That is enough you three." Said a heavenly voice with the void now turning bright white instead of dark.**

" Who said that?" Asked Origa while Celestine had wide eyes remembering this voice

" Kami-sama..." The former elf goddess said shocking both Origa and Chloe

 **" Correct you are Celestine.." Said Kami now looking at the three.**

 **" Now that I brought you three here in this void, you three are the perfect candidates for this mission." He continued**

 **" In another dimension of the human world there is a child burdened with holding a very powerful demon by his own father. This demon was o powerful that the man, who was Hokage of this village chose to summon the shinigami to seal away the demon and asked his that his son to be seen as a hero, but the boy was not." Said Kami now showing moments of the boy's life where he was attacked, hated by everyone around and was shown little kindness with some betraying the young boy**

Celestine had tears in her eyes seeing this much abuse the boy was given how could the humans be so cruel, Chloe had the same reaction ever since she was a child her childhood had been hell for her, humans always raped her and now this boy had the same thing she had except he wasn't raped. Origa clenched her fists in anger seeing this abuse put on a child this was another reason she hated humans now part of herself was angry at herself for alliancing herself with volt and knew at some point he was going to back stab her sooner or later now she hoped he was In hell rotting, but what these humans were doing to a poor boy who couldn't even defend himself was just horrible!

 **" Judging by your reactions and anger I can see you are understanding why I picked you three for this mission" Kami said**

" Let me guess you want us to raise him Kami-sama?" Celestine said

 **" You three will not only raise the boy train him, but once he is at a certain age you three will be his wives" Kami said shocking all three the elves**

" Ex-Excuse me! did I hear that right!?" Shouted Origa with a look of disbelief while Chloe had the same reaction Origa had

 **" Did I stutter? no I didn't I entrust this mission to you three alone" He stated**

" You can leave this mission to me and Chloe we will take the boy I can't trust my counterpart with this mission" Said Origa narrowing her eyes at Celestine

" Kami-sama reconsider to send only me and not Origa or her maiden" Celestine said causing Origa to send her a look that could freeze hell

" Origa-sama and I are suited for this mission! not you!" Snarled Chloe

 **"ENOUGH! Origa and Celestine drop this rivalry at once you two will work together like it or not! if you two don't get your act together right now I will send you Origa to Hell after all what you did in the land of Eostia and your maiden can join you too! and Celestine can go back to the after life, I thought you three would be a perfect suggestion for this mission but I am so very tempted to change my mind" Said Kami with his voice fueled with fury while Origa, Chloe and Celestine had looks of horror on their faces**

" Please Kami-sama forgive us... me and my counterpart will work things out right Origa?" Said Celestine looking at her darker self

" Yes... we will work things out Kami-sama" Said Origa agreeing with Celestine.

 **" Good then I will give you three each a gift... "He said shocking the three again**

" A gift?" They said in unison with him nodding

He aimed his hand at Celestine illuminated her with a white light as it lifted her up in the air and dropped her when the light died down

 **" Celestine I have given you the power of Healing to heal anything and cure anything and two more gifts I may add" He illuminated her again giving her two other gifts" You have a weapon that sword you are given is known as Dawnbreaker." He said. (AN: Yes I added a little skyrim to the crossover)**

" What does the sword do my lord?" She asked looking at it

 **" It forged in a holy light that breaks upon foes, burning away corruption and false life." He stated with her looking at him in awe**

" And my final Gift?" She asked

 **" Your final gift will be sent to you once you are in the world of the living" He said now turning to Chloe illuminating her with the same light on Celestine**

 **" Young Chloe you are gifted with the power of fire manipulation, Crystal Manipulation and a weapon known as Bloodthorn a dagger that can kill a mortal in 3 seconds." He said seeing her look appreciated while he turned to Origa.**

 **" And Lastly you Origa" He illuminated her with the same light**

 **" I gifted you Dark Release, Storm Release, and The Rinnegan" He said**

" The Rinnegan?" She asked

 **" Yes it is a very powerful doujutsu that once belonged to the sage of the six paths.. you will in time learn its power, your scepter I have given it more power as well pretty soon it will evolve into a new weapon" He stated**

 **" Now I have given you three all of your gifts.. use them wisely to protect each other and to protect the boy Naruto Uzumaki I will have the shinigami deliver some powers to the boy for himself... can I trust you three to fufil this mission?" He asked looking at them.**

" We accept Kami-sama" Celestine answered

" Yes milord thank you for gifting us and giving us a second chance to live" Said Chloe

" And w promise to protect the boy and be his future wives..." Origa said

 **" Then its settled goodbye you three don't let me down." He said using his power to warp them to Naruto's world**

 _To be continued_

 **AN: Ok that's a rap I hope you guys love your Christmas present this story comment on what Power should Kami give Naruto? chapter two will come in a few days see you later**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hello dear readers I can see you love Elf Kitsune well guess what here's chapter two I given Origa, Celestine and Chloe some special powers Naruto might not get his until chapter 3 or 4 cause im still wondering what power or bloodline should Naruto have. I have stated that Naruto will have a large harem Origa, Celestine and Chloe in his harem already... might have the Elves start their own clan in konoha like Origa can be in charge with Celestine as 2nd in command. Bashing consists of Konoha bashing, Maybe light 3rd Hokage bashing or mild, Jiraiya Bashing of course, SasuSaku Bashing, Kakashi Bashing. Ok hope you enjoy the chapter though it will be short so enjoy it glad you loved the story I created**

Chapter Two: Meeting of Naruto Uzumaki

* * *

( Konoha)

Naruto Uzumaki the 6 year old who is running from his life from a mob that wants to kill him, The blonde kept running avoiding pitch forks, kunai's, shirikens and all what was sharp to hurt him as he ran and ran like his life depended on it.

" Don't let the demon get away! lets kill it!" A villager shouted with many other agreeing watching Naruto run and didn't look back at the villagers.

Naruto ran as fast as he could before he was scared and nervous hoping they won't catch him but sadly the boy tripped and fell on the hard ground when he was tripped by wire he struggled getting him he turned around seeing the villagers close in on him and were in no doubt surround him so he wouldn't get away.

" No! please don't hurt me somebody please help me!" Naruto screamed looking in fear with wide eyes

" Nobody is going to save you now demon!" Said a Chunin

" Yeah this time lets skin him alive!" Said a Male Villager as they agreed walking closer to the boy when suddenly a big pillar of white light shined in between Naruto and the Mob while they gasped and stepped back looking at the large pillar of light that attracted Everyone in the village, The 3rd Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen was on his way along with a squad of Anbu, His former team mates, the clan heads and Jonin's made it to the pillar of white light.

" What on kami is that!?" Asked a villager

 _" Please I hope nothing bad happened to young Naruto foolish villagers!"_ Growled Hiruzen in thought narrowing his eyes at the mob then turn his attention on the pillar of light.

The Light was beginning to die down revealing three figures emerging from the tower of Light, Within the light revealed Origa of Discordia wearing her Dark Elf Queen attire holding her scepter with a stoic expression on her face, Celestine stood beside her right wearing her cloth like attire that revealed her skin and private area's, Chloe stood by Origa's left frowning holding her dagger she was given by kami she wore her dark elf maiden attire. Everyone was shocked at what they saw three alluring women with pointy ears and the men couldn't just take their eyes off at the very women who were now in front of Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto watched with wide eyes seeing these three women now in front of him now he didn't know what to do now it was like as if Kami sent angels to protect him.

" So... This is Konoha" Spoke Origa making everyone tense and she turned her attention on Naruto who was behind her and her friends.

" Looks like we made it in time Celestine check and see if he needs any treatment" Origa commanded while she nodded and stood besides Naruto checking the young boy to see if he had any wounds she saw bruises and cuts on him as her right hand glowed in a beautiful white light and touched the boy to heal him.

Naruto on the other hand flinched but soothed and feel relaxed after that healing from Celestine

" It's ok Naruto-kun we're here to help you" Celestine soothed in a motherly like tone picking him up.

" Ho-How do you know my Name?" He asked

" Ahem ... Who are you three?" Asked Hiruzen who was watching how they were so affectionate towards Naruto

" You must be Hiruzen Sarutobi 3rd Hokage of this pitiful village" Said Origa shocking him and pretty much everyone else when she insulted the village

" How dare you insul-" Said a Konoha Jonin who got blasted by a fireball from Chloe now burning the jonin to ashes shocking everyone

" That Jonin has done harm to Naruto-kun three times so he needed to die" She said with Origa smirking

" But did you still have to kill him?" Hiruzen replied

" Some village leader you are... it seems your own people don't follow your law especially those within your ranks" Origa said with Disdain in her voice

" Please tell me who are you...?" The old Hokage asked

" Who am I? I am Origa of Discordia former Queen of the Dark Elves, this here to my left is my right hand maiden Chloe and to my right is my counterpart Celestine" Origa introduced

" Former Queen?" Whispered Hiashi along with a few other clan heads and villagers murmuring about who she was

" I demand that we speak indoors instead of speaking out in public" She said

" Y-Yes we have a council room we will begin the meeting there follow along" Hiruzen said with a sigh as he turned heading to the Hokage building with the clan heads and civilian council while Origa, Chloe and Celestine who was holding Naruto also followed

( Council Chamber)

" So Lady Origa tell us why are you here in konoha and what are your intentions?" Asked Hiruzen looking at the Dark Elf Queen

" I am here for Naruto Uzumaki... me Chloe and Celestine are tasked to watch the boy" She said hearing many gasps in the room

" Why are you so interested in young uzumaki?" Homura asked

" Because he carriers a burden... a burden that you all don't seem to understand" She said making the civilian council scowl at her

" If I may ask Lord Hokage have you been aware of the current beatings and abuses Naruto was given by your villagers and shinobi?" Said Celestine with both councils and Naruto looking at him, while the old man himself had a grim expression

" Well? my counterpart has asked you a question were you aware?" Origa asked with a glare

There was silence.

" I guess judging by your silence that was a yes..." She said blankly causing him to look away in shame while Naruto sat there wide eyed the man he calls as surrogate grandpa knew of his beatings and never once punished the ones responsible for it.

" I knew but-" He started but was cut off

" Save the excuses for later Hiruzen, I'm quite surprised you haven't told the boy his... I don't know... heritage!" Origa yelled causing everyone to have wide eyes

 _" How does she know!?"_ He thought with fear

" Let me explain how I know about his heritage, and this will be a long story to tell" She said now beginning her story on how Her, Chloe and Celestine came from another world which shocked everyone and that the Elves were in a great war and died bravely for their kingdom, since Origa left out the part that they were nearly enslaved by Volt.

" So let me get this straight you three died in your own war... then Kami somehow brought you back from the dead to task you three on watching Naruto?" Said Shikaku Nara with Origa giving him a nod

" Impressive for a human such as you to be smart" Said Origa with a small smirk

" Why did you hide the boy's heritage and lied to him Hiruzen?" She asked

" I couldn't tell him until he was at a proper age and when he reaches Chunin, plus the boy's father and mother had enemies we had to hide his heritage to protect him... " Reasoned Hiruzen with Naruto Narrowing his eyes in anger at the Hiruzen,

" Who are my parents.. Sarutobi.." Said Naruto with coldness in his voice shocking him and everyone while Celestine had a worried look and Origa had a smirk on her face

" Well Hokage tell him, Tell him who his parents are?" Said Origa looking pleased with how things are tuning for her

" Well i'm waiting old man..." Naruto said glaring at the him

" Your Parents are Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki" He said grimly not looking at Naruto who looked pretty enraged

" So you knew all along... didn't you..?" Naruto whispered

" Naruto plea-" He was cut off by a large amount of killer intent.

" SHUT UP! YOU KNEW ALL ALONG YOU KNEW WHO MY PARENTS WERE! I ASKED YOU DID I EVER HAD ANY PARENTS! AND YOU SAY 'NO NARUTO I DO NOT' Shouted Naruto who's eyes turned crimson red with black slits he was starting to have red chakra leak out of him until he was hugged from behind by Celestine.

" Shhh its ok Naruto-kun calm down..." She said in a soothing tone calming him down while tears leaked from his eyes hugging Celestine back

" Now what do you have to say for yourself Sarutobi? Not only you lied to him about his parents but didn't tell him he had God Parents too" Origa said once again shocking everyone

" How do you know so much!" Said Danzo raising from his chair while Origa glared at him and leaked killer intent to make the man sit down, Boy she didn't like Danzo for some reason he reminds her of Volt.

" Kami showed us everything about Naruto's life and told us about his parents, So Hiruzen what happened to his Godparents?" Origa asked

" His God parents wouldn't come back.. Tsunade hates Konoha and doesn't want anything to do with it and Jiraiya is handling his spy network" He said causing her to narrow her eyes

" Do you take me as a fool Hiruzen? I know your lying and speaking half the truth..." She said

" What are your demands Origa-sama.." He said looking at her with a grim look

" My demands? my first demand is Naruto's lineage to be known and announced in the village, 2nd demand is that We will be taking up residents in the Namikaze Manor and not live in a terrible apartment... , 3rd I want every villager and Shinobi who has mistreated Naruto in some way severely punished or executed in _Public!,_ especially the ones you assigned to protect him! and my last demand is that I want both of his god parents here within two weeks and if they are not here on time so help me I will not only tell your Daimyo everything that you are doing to the boy but CAST a devastating _CURSE_ on this village on half of this village children too!" She declared earning lots of protests from the clan heads

" Please Origa-sama our children are innocent!" Pleaded Tsume Inuzuka who was horrified at the Dark Elf woman would do

" As I said if those two sannin are not here by the end of two weeks I will cast this spell before having a personal chat with your Daimyo" She said coldly

" An one more demand.." She said

" What Is it.." He replied

" Since Naruto-kun is the last heir of the two clans he will have multiple wives of his choice to revive his clan, understand? Because once he is at the age of 18, Me Celestine and Chloe marry him as well got it?" She said making him nod

" Good then no more fuss.. then its time to take Naruto to his real home and put him to bed but first bathe him... We will discuss this more Hiruzen..." Origa said now standing up walking out the council chamber with Naruto, Chloe and Celestine following him leaving everyone to absorb what was said in the meeting

 _" I am getting too old for this shit..."_ Thought Hiruzen with a sigh dismissing the meeting so he could try contacting Tsunade and Jiraiya.

 _To Be continued_

 **AN: Ok that's it for now hope you enjoy I might try chapter three later on but I want to see your reviews first and requests if you go any see you later?**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Ok Readers here we are I can see a lot of you are loving Elf Kitsune been getting a lot of favorites and follows for this story i'm quite impressed on how many of you shocked I created a Naruto x Kuroinu as your X-mas present, I originally wanted to write a Godzilla X Naruto fanfic involving Biollante in the story but decided to try Naruto x Kuroinu. Maybe some other time I will create Naruto x Godzilla fanfic plus another Naruto x Godzilla fanfic involving Kiryu, now Back to topic on the story I know you guys are asking what of the other Kuroinu females in Naruto's harem now that's a surprise i'm only sending two more kuroinu females in his harem Celestine's body guard Claudia and the other Luu Luu those the only two i'm sending in his harem and I have a cool idea since Origa is going to have a personal talk with the Fire lord Daimyo I might pull off another surprise during their talk, and as for Naruto's powers? Guess he can have chakra chains, power over elements maybe I can give him that, The Force? I don't think so since there are no jedi around to teach him the force, Tremor Fruit? No... but give me more ideas for powers i'm not gonna make him God like just plain old powerful maybe I can have Origa teach him black magic since she's skilled in it. Might give him a weapon too maybe a sword... doesn't his mother have a sword? might let him have hers NO I got a better IDEA for a weapon! i'm giving him Aizen's sword from bleach now that's a good weapon of choice. Well I said enough time to start the chapter see you at the end of the chapter.**

Chapter Three: Meeting of Naruto Uzumaki Part two

* * *

(Namikaze Estate)

After having a meeting with the Hokage and council's Origa, Celestine and Chloe found the Namikaze manor and entered in the house that looked like a mansion for them to Hang in only problem was that the place looked vacant as if it was a ghost house plus it was dark and they couldn't see a thing.

" Chloe could you use your fire to light the place up we can't see..." Said Origa as Chloe nodded and raised her hand for her hand to turn on fire and saw what the place looked like Naruto got off of Celestine and walked over to the light switch which turned on every light on in the house this shocked the three elves.

" How did you do that Naruto-kun?" Asked Celestine

" Well you see this light switch, you flip it on and the lights come on..." He explained while the Elves listened

" Good now that we have light in this manor let us introduce ourselves to young Naruto-kun" Origa said with a smile while they sat down on the couch

" So.. who are you three and why are you here to look after me?" He asked with the three looking at him

" Because Naruto-kun Kami-sama has sent us to protect you, raise you and even marry you once you get older" Explained Celestine with Chloe and Origa nodding it was true.

" Woah so Kami did send me guardian angels!" He said with a wide smile making the three elves smile and blush.

" Now Naruto-kun since we are your surrogate family and future wives tomorrow will be a new start for you, First your getting rid of those orange clothes, 2nd We are taking you shopping to buy you new clothes, ninja equipment, and your father's and mother's jutsu's and what else that belongs to them can be handed to you. Before you go back to the academy I am going to have a word with the Hokage to have Chloe be your bodyguard in the academy and keep a watchful eyes on those teachers if they so much as give you wrong school work Chloe has my permission to straighten those teachers I might even ask the Hokage to let Chloe be apart of your future team someday alright?" Origa asked with a rare kind smile causing Naruto to smile more

" This is going to be awesome thank you Origa-chan" He said hugging the Dark Elf Queen as she hugged back with a smile Chloe and Celestine joined in on the Hug too as they broke the hug and Celestine spoke

" Naruto-kun lets go find the bathroom so you can take a bath" She said holding his hand while he followed her leaving Origa and Chloe alone

" So you want me to be his bodyguard Origa-sama?" Chloe asked

" Yes I want you to keep an eye on those teachers I can't trust neither of them..." She said with a frown on her face stroking her scepter.

" As you wish Origa-sama" Chloe said

" And what of the children that might bully him or make fun of him?" Chloe asked with Origa thinking it over

" They won't do nothing stupid as long as you are around him... however I have to make plans on meeting this fire lord... and tell him about what the Hokage let happen in this village towards Naruto" Origa said also wondering who was the Firelord Daimyo was he a ruler? since he has a higher status than the Hokage she secretly had wondered what was it like to become a Daimyo herself it would be just like ruling Eostia except there are no more dark elves... she would have to rule the human populace but don't worry she will make fire country her image of what her kingdom used to be and with Naruto in their care that would make him a prince, she would have to convince Celestine to allow this but that will be later. She got up off the couch to look for the bedrooms since she was getting a little tired she entered Kushina's room looking at what belonged to the red haired kunoichi as she looked at a picture of Kushina and Minato looking at another one with Kushina Pregnant and Minato standing by her, Origa wondered was it possible to try to bring the boy's parents back from the dead but she needed to make a proper spell or find something to make this happen with the use of her Black Magic.

Since Kami gifted her the Rinnegan, Storm Release and Dark Release she needed to learn how to awaken her powers and use them she will find a training area to preform her new powers.

And since she was in this new world she needed some new clothes she went into kushina's closet and found some clothes that once belonged to her but still tomorrow her, Celestine and Chloe are shopping for new clothes they didn't want any men to ogle at them so that was the first thing they were gonna do tomorrow on their shopping day.

(Morning)

Our elves and young boy were out to breakfast at ichiraku's Naruto recommended that they should try ramen which they first tried one slurp of ramen and it made the three have appreciated looks at the delectable taste and loved the ramen thus paid Ichiraku for the meal and went on to start shopping since Origa had went to the konoha bank and asked for the Namikaze account to be opened and withdrawn lots of money to be used for shopping.

Celestine and Origa had went to the kunoichi store to find them some clothes while Origa told Chloe to take Naruto to the store to find him some clothes and guard him.

Origa and Celestine walked into the kunoichi store together to find them some clothes with many of the women looking at them with envy because of how developed both elves were and it wasn't fair to them.

Origa had picked out some black high heels, purple long sleeved mesh armor top along with it was a black zippered vest that had light-weight armor plates set between two layers of fabric with the zipper only pulled up to just below her chest. She picked out black pants with purple outlining that would fit snug her lean thighs while hugging her shapely rear and hips.

Celestine picked out a gray and white yukata which would suit her and some gray sandals and a necklace with little white pearls on it.

Origa also brought Chloe something to wear she brought her surrogate daughter and close friend anbu attire like clothes

Origa paid the cashier who admired Origa and Celestine's beauty telling them have a nice day with the two elves now leaving to meet up with Naruto and Chloe.

Origa and Celestine went back to the Namikaze estate to put on their new clothes with Naruto back putting on his brand new clothes with Chloe now standing in front of Celestine and Origa.

" He's done shopping Origa-sama also took him to get some shriken and kunai.." Chloe said bowing to her surrogate mother/ caretaker

" Very good Chloe when he's done putting on his clothes I want you to take him to the academy i'm going to meet the hokage..." Said Origa turning towards her counterpart

" I will shop for food and cook dinner later on" Said Celestine

" Very well I will be right back and help you Celestine once i'm done talking to the Hokage.." Origa said leaving the house with Celestine now in the kitchen and Chloe walking towards Naruto's bedroom waiting for him to get dressed and take him to the academy.

( Hokage Tower)

" You want Chloe to attend the shinobi academy to be Naruto's Bodyguard.." Hiruzen said with her nodding.

" Yes she will be his bodyguard at all times when he's at academy, and once he's graduated I also might want her assigned to his team understood?" She said looking at him

" Very well... it shall be done... i'll inform Iruka this so he will know" He said now having a chunin send Iruka the message.

" Now onto important matters Hiruzen I want what his father and mother had owned their Jutsu's and Scrolls... and I also want you to set up an appointment with your Daimyo so I can talk to him." She said with her her expression going stoic.

" Very well Origa-sama is there anything else?" He asked in a tired tone while stacking up all his paper work

" Yes can you give me the address's to all these clan compounds since my demand was for Naruto to have more than one woman in his life and I wish to meet the clan heiress's and determine are they fit to be Naruto's future wife or not..." Origa said in a more authority tone.

" Very well... the Hyuga, Inuzuka and Yamanka have clan heiress's" He answered

" Good I will speak to their parents first then look at the young heiress's.. Have you contacted your two students and told them to come here?" She said looking at him with a raised eyebrow

" Well i'm still waiting on their reply hoping my summons have got to them" He said

" Good I will be expecting them once they arrive where do you keep his parents jutsu?" She asked

" In a vault let me open it for you" He said raising from his desk going over to the wall revealing a secret vault there and opened it while she walked over to it entering in the vault to collect what belonged to Minato's and Kushina's while Origa's hazel eyes glanced at the forbidden scroll and wondered what was forbidden in there, With Hiruzen not looking at her she used her black magic to make a duplicate of the forbidden scroll and took the real one while she placed all scrolls in a bag with her leaving the vault.

" Thank you time for me to go and meet the clan heads and their daughters" She said leaving the Hokage office with him sighing and turning towards a picture of Minato Namikaze.

" _I hope you can find it I your heart to forgive me Minato for failing you..."_ Hiruzen thought

( Namikaze Estate)

Celestine had just returned from grocery shopping so she can prepare dinner for Naruto, Origa and Chloe, speaking of chloe she had left with Naruto to the academy leaving Celestine alone to grocery shop, Before she could finish cutting the carrots a Beam of white light illuminated behind her with her turning around on guard drawing out her sword dawnbreaker preparing for who was going to attack. The light died down revealing two figures emerging from the light the first figure was wearing chainmail like bikini armor, and the other figure was short and was more childlike these two figures were both women and in a instant Celestine recognized them

" Celestine-sama?! Shouted both Women

" Claudia! Luu-Luu!" Celestine shouted as she ran up hugging her two friends this must be what kami meant by sending her last gift.

 _To Be Continued_

 **AN: Ok that's chapter three there we go I hope you like what's happening lets see what happens in chapter 4. I won't be updating until I update Kitsune Emperor alright once I have it updated I will come back to updating Kitsune Elf i'm just taking it slow and easy see you guys later send me Pm's or talk in the review section if you got any requests.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hello dear readers here is chapter 4, now before I start the chapter I will say a few things I know I have only a few approvals for this story and one flame so far and as for the flame i'll let it slide but i'm going to say this to Banjo the fox, I didn't even show the rape in the story i'm not like that I just made it to the point where origa would have to kill herself along with Celestine and Chloe plus volt now the least I did was kill off Volt ok and why would I enjoy rape? only a dumb ass would enjoy that but hey if your not happy with how I written the story then don't read it besides this is my first Naruto x Kuroinu fic and wanted it to be different from the other Naruto x Kuroinu fics where I have them raise and marry Naruto instead of living the life as sex slaves or him rescuing them . Now like I said if you don't like how I written this story then don't read it i'm not gonna tolerate flames just of how I written the story and this goes to everyone besides Banjo if you have a problem with what i'm doing to the story then you don't have to read it simple as that now lets get back to topic on the story now that I said that. I see Blaze is asking for a request to add some more females from other verse' I will think about it cause I want to make this story strictly Naruto x Kuroinu putting him with females from kuroinu and some Naruto females only ok maybe I won't mind adding other females in his harem but that will be later when I make that decision. And Alex-Flyppy I won't make Naruto too stupid and dumb like he is in cannon i'm going to make him smart and strong just watch and see what I do, and as for the Hiruzen bashing and Jiraiya bashing? I want to keep it that way I mean come on Minato and Kushina entrusted Hiruzen, Jiraiya, Tsunade and Kakashi to look after Naruto but did they ever do that? of course not Hiruzen never did much for Naruto in cannon but gave him an apartment, Jiraiya is so busy trying to capture orochimaru and work on his "research" and neglect his duty to being Naruto's god father, Now Tsunade that's different i'm not gonna have her bashed though I am a Tsunade fan but I might bash her a little in this story and last but not least Kakashi sure he was one of Naruto's body guards alongside Itachi but what pisses me off is that he ditches Naruto for Sasuke in the chunin exam arc plus knew about the rasengan he only taught Naruto team work and tree walking while he taught Sasuke everything so he will be bashed along with Sasu/Saku. Harem will consist of Origa since I might make both her and Celestine be the top leaders of the harem, I might add two more other kuroinu females in the later chapter and add two more dark elves and i'm using the Elves from Elf Hime Nina if you know that Hentai just so Origa and Chloe wouldn't be the only dark elves in Naruto's harem. As for Hana, Ino and Hinata they will join his harem I planned that and why the hell would I put Hanabi in the harem she's too young! so she's not joining the harem. Fiction of Truth I love your idea and almost want to use it for my story I will think about it ok it would be fun having Naruto have the ability to bring fictional characters to life is not such a bad idea after all I might let him use that power.**

 **That will be all if you have any requests I will determine if I should appove them or not see you at the end of the chapter.**

Chapter 4: Meeting Naruto Uzumaki part three

* * *

( Namikaze Estate)

Celestine, Claudia and Luu-Luu broke their group hug and looked at each other with tears of joy and happiness Celestine was surprised and happy that she was able to see her friends and thought she was never going to see them again with her being in Naruto's world now Kami had sent her, the most wonderful gift ever so with a bright smile she spoke

" Claudia Luu-Luu i'm so happy to see the two of you again!" She said with them returning her a smile with Claudia now speaking.

" It's so good to see you again too Celestine-sama we were worried sick of what happened to you did that bastard Volt did anything to you? or you're counterpart Origa of Discordia and her maiden dark elf" Claudia asked with Luu-Luu frowning at the mention of Origa causing Celestine to have a serious expression on her face now.

" Ladies there's something I need to talk to you about" Said Celestine in a serious tone as she sat down on the stool

" What's this about Celestine-sama?" Asked Luu-Luu looking at her leader

" I know the both of you won't like this but I will tell you what has happened" The green eyed Elf former Goddess said while the two looked at her as she began explaining to them of where they are both at and that Kami has given her, Chloe and Origa a chance to live in a different world to raise Naruto Uzumaki and marry him someday, Claudia and Luu-Luu had a look of horror, surprise and frown at what they were being told as Caludia decided to talk.

" So... Origa is here... in this village called Konoha? alongside her maiden chloe?" Asked Claudia with Celestine nodding.

" Yes she will be here pretty soon she's busy at the moment and so is Chloe when she gets back I will take you two to get some new clothes" Celestine said as she went back to cooking while Luu-Luu and Claudia looked at each other then back at their leader processing everything that Celestine told them.

" Celestine-sama" Said Claudia with the former elf goddess now turning to her.

" Are you sure we can trust Origa with you?" She said causing Celestine to stand there with a light frown on her face.

" Well me and her are suppose to get along since we are now in a new life and new world I suggest the two of you give up you're hate on Origa alright right now we are starting anew and let go of the past and be in the future." Said Celestine while thinking of all the wars and battles her and Origa did in Eostia but wavered that memory while looking at her two friends.

" Well if you trust her Celestine-sama then we will too right Luu-Luu?" Said Claudia while her and Celestine locked their eyes on the Halfling

" I guess I could try trusting Origa and her maiden... so lets start anew like Celestine-sama said" The Halfling replied with a sigh making both women in the kitchen smile

" Good now want to help me cook?" Asked Celestine with both of her comrades nodding and started helping the former elf goddess cook.

( With Origa in Hyuga compound)

Origa was sitting in the Hyuga clan council room looking at the Hyuga Elders and Hiashi while The Hyuga clan head glanced at her sweating slightly seeing this woman before him while she returned him a stoic look while the Hyuga Elders scowled at the sight of Origa.

Hiashi had informed every member of the Hyuga clan including the Clan Elders that Origa of Discordia was coming to their compound to see them and his clan heiress's he told them to let her in and show her where the meeting was held at.

" Greetings Origa-sama.." Spoke Hiashi with a bow looking at her while she in return bowed back to him

" Pleasure meeting you Hiashi-san" She spoke ignoring the glares she was given by the clan elders.

" I am here to speak terms of marriage Hiashi-san is your clan Heiress's here?" She asked while the Man replied back.

" My oldest is in the academy while my youngest is here.." He replied while she nodded

" Care to show me you're youngest?" She asked with him nodding signaling a Branch Hyuga member to bring his daughter Hanabi Hyuga. While Origa and The Hyuga clan were talking discussing a marriage with her surrogate son and future husband Naruto Uzumaki to marry one of their heiress's which caused an uproar with the Hyuga elders they protested to not have the boy marry neither of their heiress's causing Origa to summon her scepter in hand slamming the bottom of it on the ground to make the room shake with intense power to show she was not to be angered.

" We will not have their brat marry our clan heiress's" Said one Hyuga Elder

" Hiashi Please reconsider this we can't allow that de-" Said a second Hyuga Elder before he was struck by black lighting from Origa's scepter making many in the room shiver and pale seeing how she killed him

" Call him that and I promise you that I will cast a curse on this clan..." She said with a cold tone that sent a chill down their spines before anything else could happen the hyuga branch member walked in the meeting room with Hanabi who looks to be 8 years old causing Origa's frown to deepen.

" This is my youngest Hanabi" He said while motioning his daughter to bow to the Dark Elf queen

" Hello Origa-sama" She said with a kind tone

" Hello Hanabi" Origa greeted back while looking at Hiashi

" Well?" He answered with her face going blank

" She's far too young to marry how old is you're oldest?" She asked with him frowning a bit before sighing

" She's around Naruto's age Origa-sama" He replied back.

" Very well then since she's at the academy I will return later to meet her I wish to test your oldest daughter is she qualified to be Naruto's future wife" Origa said standing up from her seat getting ready to leave.

" What time will you be coming back to see her Origa-sama" He asked with her stopping and turned to look at him.

" I will return in the afternoon or by Sundown..." She stated now leaving the Hyuga compound.

 _" Next stop to the Inuzuka Compound and last the Yamanka"_ she thought now heading her way to the Inuzuka's

( Inuzuka Compound)

Tsume Inuzuka already know that Origa is coming over she already had a meeting with her whole clan about the issue of her coming here and marriage of Hana Inuzuka,

Speaking of Hana she was surprised of what her mother told her and couldn't believe that she was going to be chosen to marry Naruto even though he's a pup but Tsume told her when he's at a certain age he will become a fine alpha to her.

" Listen up Origa-sama will be here any minute show respect and treat her like a guest" Said Tsume with all her clan members now with an Inuzuka member now letting Tsume know that Origa was here and she told him to guide her to the meeting room.

The doors opened revealing Origa holding her scepter making all the Inuzuka males in the meeting room have hearts in their eyes and perverted looks but shuddered when they heard the female inuzuka's growl at them, The females looked jealous at Origa's astounding body figure and the assets she possessed. Tsume looked a little jealous too and thought one thing.

 _" Damn her tits are as big as Tsunade's"_ Remarked Tsume in thought noticing the looks her clan members wee giving Origa now and sent them a look to focus while she sent the male members of her clan a death glare which made them whimper.

Somewhere in Fire country a certain big breasted Slug Sannin Sneezed

" _Someone must be talking about me or my chest..."_ Thought Tsunade who was in the middle of a gamble

" Welcome Origa-sama take you're seat, I am Tsume Inuzuka clan head of the Inuzuka clan" She introduced with Origa nodding with a small smile and glancing towards Hana who was next to Tsume who felt a bit nervous looking at the dark elf before her.

" Pleased to meet to Tsume-san I take it this woman by your left is your daughter correct?" Wondered Origa with the Clan head nodding while Tsume turned to her daughter with a look motioning her towards the Dark Elf

" Hello Origa-sama nice meeting you I am Hana Inuzuka" The older woman greeted while Origa in turn smiled and observed the Inuzuka Heiress infront of her

" I must say you look attractive Hana-san i'm quite sure Naruto would find you appealing" Said Origa causing Hana to have a light blush on her face with many in males in the room scowl and have a look of jealousy.

" Re-Really?" Hana said with the dark elf nodding

" Why yes but I want to test you Hana to see are you fit to become my future Husband's wife." Origa stated with all the males in the room jaw dropped at what she said with Tsume looking shocked as did Hana.

" Y-Your marrying Naruto too!?" She shouted with disbelief while Origa nodded with a blank look

" Yes until he is 18 I will marry him you will also marry him at that age understand?" She said with authority in her voice causing the Inuzuka female to nod.

" Good now will you swear your loyalty for Naruto once you are his wife? someday" Said Origa watching Hana who looked tensed

" Yes Origa-sama I will swear my loyalty on my future mate as a female Inuzuka my loyalty stands tall and our bond will never be broken" Hana said looking directly at the dark elf woman who was giving her a piercing stare to see if the woman was true to her words.

" Hmm I am impressed you swear your loyalty to him now you don't mind him having several other women to marry him too right?" Said Origa watching the Inuzuka Heiress closely.

" I do not mind at all Origa-sama since I am aware of he konoha CRA" She said ( AN: Everyone should know what the CRA means)

" Very good then it seems you are fit to be his wife when he is 18... Hana-san you passed the test, I look forward to seeing you one day in the Namikaze estate" Said Origa with a small smile while the Inuzuka Heiress herself smiled and bowed to the dark elf woman.

" Thank you Origa-sama..." She replied watching the Dark Elf turn away and was leaving the Inuzuka clan home.

 _" Now all there is left is to go to the Yamanka clan compound and head back to the Namikaze estate to help Celestine cook"_ Thought Origa now have left the Inuzuka compound and was heading to the Yamanka clan home.

( Shinobi Academy)

In Iruka's classroom he was writing down attendance for those who are suppose to be here in class checked off all that were in his class room however there was only one person who wasn't in his classroom and he figured that one student that wasn't in his classroom and was being late was Naruto Uzumaki he wondered did Naruto over slept again or is skipping school to do his pranks with a sigh he knew he had to start class.

" Morning class today we will be-" He was cut off when the door opened revealing Naruto and saw another person he didn't recognize as his eyes widened along with many others in the classroom at Naruto's attire and who was this woman besides him.

Naruto was wearing black sandals, black camo shorts, and a black t-shirt with a konoha symbol on the front of it colored in white as he was wearing a black bracelet and fingerless black gloves on his hands and had a kunai pouch attached to his right leg.

" Nar-Naruto?" Asked a shocked Iruka looking at the blonde and looked at the dark elf besides the blonde

" Who are you?" Iruka said now having his eyes on Chloe with her giving the scarred face chunin a blank look

" I am Naruto-kun's guard and new student of the academy" Chloe answered who was wearing modified anbu attire with a scarf around her neck as her dagger was attached to her left side hip wearing tight black anbu pants and black and a modified grey anbu chest armor with a sash over it while wearing boots.

 _" New student?"_ Iruka and the class all thought looking at the woman before them who looked older than iruka.

" Uh..." Before he could talk to chloe a chunin stood by him and given Iruka a letter as the chunin left leaving him to read the said letter with him having wide eyes at what was being said in the letter and it came from the Hokage before lifting his face to look at Chloe.

" Ahem class we have a new student she will be attending the academy for sometime now her name is Chloe" Iruka said with the class all staring at her.

" Greetings children" She greeted with them looking at her waving their hands

The rookies had different reactions

Sasuke had a blank face looking at the woman before him and looked at her as if she was strong he hoped chloe was strong.

Sakura and Ino had looks of envy on their faces hoping this woman isn't interested in their 'Sasuke-kun'

Hinata stared at chloe and was wondering who was this woman to her 'Naruto-kun' his caretaker? and why does she have pointy ears?

Kiba sent her a perverted look seeing how hot chloe looked

Shikamaru was sleep during this

Choji was munching on his chips looking at her.

Shino's reaction was hard to see with his sunglasses on his face but his bugs was telling him that this woman has unusual power

Lee and Tenten just stared at her with Tenten eyeing the dagger chloe had

Neji stared at the woman

" You make take a seat Chloe and Naruto" Iruka said with a light smile

" Thanks Iruka-sensei come chloe-chan" He said shocking the others in the room when they heard the suffix he gave the dark elf woman who smiled and followed him up to find a desk and sit down getting ready for class with Iruka gaining now full attention of the class while chloe watched the whole classroom like a hawk.

( Else where in fire country)

A certain toad sage was reading a letter he was given by a monkey summons who so happens to belong to his Sensei's as Jiraiya the toad sage frowned at what was being said in the letter and hoped that his sensei had a excuse for summoning him back to Konoha to meet this Dark elf queen the letter also told him to bring Tsunade with him and find her, since in the letter the dark elf demanded for both Jiraiya and Tsunade to return to konoha. Now Jiraiya knew Tsunade doesn't want nothing to do with konoha given how she said that konoha gives her bad memories since she lost her brother, her lover and surrogate daughter Kushina since they seemed close and her godson Naruto but Tsunade doesn't know that her godson is alive, Hiruzen had to get jiraiya to help him lie to her about Naruto dead and if Tsunade finds out about her godson alive she would beat both her sensei and team mate within a inch of their life. Jiraiya paled at the thought of Tsunade beating him into a pulp he didn't want to lie to her but he had too since the toads had mentioned a prophecy about the destiny child would choose either to destroy the world or save it plus with the loss of his student Minato he couldn't raise Naruto because the child reminded him of Minato's death to the Kyuubi alongside Kushina.

The Toad sage sighed and raised up getting ready to have his spy network locate his team mate and find her retrieving her back to konoha with him.

 _To Be Continued_

 **AN: Ok readers im stopping it here I hope you enjoyed the chapter i'm going to update it again next week tomorrow I update Dawn of the Bijuu Xenomorph Kitsune emperor i'm putting it on hold since i'm going to start writing longer chapters around 4k words or 5k words i'm going to start improving since some of you are disappointed how I write the chapters so short I hope that will be fair for you until next time see you later or next week when I update the Kitsune Elf.**


	5. chapter 5

**An: Hello dear readers sorry for the wait I know you're dying to know what happens I'm back to this story. however I got good news you know fanfiction mobile app I just downloaded it to my new phone and I can work on my documents on my phone instead of just using a computer, but can't upload the document to my story on mobile can only do it on the computer but now I can work on my chapters from the mobile and upload them on the computer so yeah this is going to be easy for me but still has to upload documents from the computer and write them on the app.** **I know you guys still asking about putting the other kuroinu females in naruto harem yes Claudia will be in his harem feel free to PM me if you asking me for more requests and suggestions OK. I'm still thinking about adding other anime women from other verses I might just go with it but will put it at a limit and yes naruto will get powers I haven't forgotten**

chapter 5: Bonding

(Konoha Shinobi academy)

Naruto is in recess with the other kids while Chloe watched him like a hawk while Hinata looked from her crush to his bodyguard and was curious to who she was and wanted to get to know the woman that's guarding her crush.

So with little courage the young hyuuga heiress decided to walk over and speak to the dark elf maiden.

" Um ex-excuse me..." The Hyuuga Heiress said softly getting Chloe's attention as her eyes looked down on the young girl.

" Yes?" Chloe asked watching Hinata

" Are you by chance Naruto-kun's new guardian or care taker? I never seen you here before..." Spoke Hinata looking at the tall blonde dark elf.

Chloe though looked at Hinata with a brow raised and noticed the suffix she used for Naruto.

" Why yes I am.. who are you young lady..." Chloe asked wondering why this little girl so interested in Naruto.

" I am Hinata Hyuuga Heiress of the Hyuuga clan" Hinata introduced.

" My name is Chloe Hinata... Origa-sama has asked for me to guard Naruto-kun meaning I am his full time bodyguard for the academy until he graduates and I may join his team" Said Chloe while Hinata widened her eyes at what the dark elf said.

 _" She is going to be put on his future team if he graduates?"_ Thought Hinata while holding back a frown.

 _" I will not lose to you Chloe"_ She thought

" So Chloe who is Origa?" Asked Hinata looking at Chloe.

" Origa-sama is queen of the dark elves well former queen and since your an Heiress to the Hyuuga clan I believe Origa-sama is looking for you" Stated Chloe while her attention was locked on Naruto who was trying to impress a pink haired girl.

" Looking for me why?" Hinata asked confused about what Chloe said

" You'll see once you return home I'm sure your parents will tell you." Said Chloe.

" Hey Sakura-Chan!" said Naruto with a big smile while she turned and looked at him with a frown.

" Leave me alone Naruto-baka!" She yelled causing Chloe to narrow her eyes at Sakura with him slumping down sadly

" Sakura-chan I got you some flowers" He said trying to give the pink haired girl some while she turned around and smacked them out his hands.

" I don't want your flowers! I want Sasuke-kun to give me some flowers only!" She yelled shaking her fist going to bop him on the head only to find her wrist caught and twisted by Chloe with Sakura screaming in pain looking up at the dark elf who held a cold look on her face everyone in recess just stared in shock and flinched seeing Chloe's cold gaze.

" Hit him and I will twist your arm..." Threatened Chloe while Sakura was in tears looking at her.

" Hey pointed ear freak let her go!" Yelled Ino trying to save her friend only for Chloe to shoot her a cold glance trying to hold her temper at the fact she was just insulted.

Chloe pushed Sakura down now walking towards ino who looked very much afraid of Chloe, the blonde was sweating and paled seeing Chloe in front of her grabbing her by the neck.

" Call me that again and I'll cut your hair... that you're so proud of..." Said Chloe in a dangerous tone pulling out her dagger aiming it near her hair with Ino flinching and looked horrified at what Chloe would do.

" Chloe-chan..." Spoke Naruto who got her attention.

" Please don't hurt ino I'm pretty sure she didn't mean to insult you.." He said trying to defuse The situation before things could fall out of place.

Chloe sighed closing her eyes dropping ino who was gagging and catching her breath.

" Consider yourself lucky that Naruto-kun saved your pathetic life from my wraith.." Chloe spat sheathing her dagger and walked back towards naruto.

" Recess is over- What's going on?" Asked Iruka who just now came.

" Nothing Iruka-sensei nothing at all" said Naruto who was holding Chloe's hand walking back into the classroom.while those who witnessed what they saw had shock in their eyes.

" Okay... everybody return to the classroom" Iruka said with everybody doing what he said.

( Yamanka Compound)

Inochi is already speaking to Origa of Discordia about having his daughter marry Naruto but from what the former dark elf queen heard from the blonde man was that his daughter was interested in the last Uchiha. Origa however looked a little displeased at what she heard and was not happy.

" So your daughter has eyes for this Uchiha Sasuke?" Origa asked with him nodding

" Yes... pretty much every girl in the Shinobi academy likes the last Uchiha" Said Inoichi

Origa frowned not liking this.

" She is a fangirl... she's obsessed with the uchiha" He continued.

" Well if that's the case then I think it's time she gets over her so called obsession with the last Uchiha..." Spoke Origa with disgust.

" My wife might not like the idea of wanting Ino to marry Naruto..." He said causing her to glare at him.

" And why is that?" She asked with a frown

" Well you see... my wife... she Disliked the boy and I tried to get her to understand that he wasn't the Kyuubi... but she has so much hate for Naruto..." He said with origa's glare increasing

" Explain" She mumbled

" On the night of the Kyuubi attack my wife's sister died in the attack and she blames Naruto for her sister's death" He said grimly

" Is that so..?" Origa said with disdain as the blonde nodded.

" Call your wife in here..." Origa said shocking him.

" But this meeting is private between us!" He protested fearing for what Origa would do to his wife.

" Call her in... I will not ask twice..." She said with killer intent shocking him.

" Honey can you come here for a bit!" He said not wanting to anger Origa

" Inoichi Dear what is it yo-" Said his wife who walked in looking shocked at seeing Origa

" Inoichi who the hell is this!?" Shouted his wife glaring at Origa who looked unfazed.

" Kana this is Origa of Discordia she is our guest..." He said

" What does she want?" Kana asked while he had a look of worry on his face walking towards his wife whispering in her ear, Kana listened to what her husband said but she looked livid and glared hatefully at Origa.

" Like hell I will let that demon spawn marry my little girl!" Kana shouted at the dark elf queen.

" Your daughter has no choice in the matter she will marry Naruto... since she is a clan heiress" Spoke Origa in a chilly tone.

" Who the hell do you think you are!? you pointed eared bitch I'm not letting that thing marry her if it's the last thing I'd do!" Kana yelled with fury while Origa narrowed her eyes.

" Honey please calm down!" Pleaded Inoichi but his wife ignored him.

" That demon will not tou- Acck!!!" Kana said before she could speak Origa pointed kana's throat channeling her dark magic into the woman's throat disrupting the woman's vocal cords.

Kana tried to speak but couldn't her eyes widened in fear and tried to talk but still couldn't Inoichi sat there wide eyed watching this turning towards Origa who was going to leave.

" What did you do!?" He shouted.

" I'm going to make my point right... I casted a spell on her throat disrupting her vocal cords stopping her from ever talking again... only I can cancel the spell... you will talk to your daughter about her marriage to Naruto... and if she declined I will not only cast a horrifying spell on your wife but on your daughter too if not then your whole clan..." Origa threatened with him looking at her with horror.

" Talk to your daughter I will be expecting to meet her tomorrow I mean what I said Inoichi." Origa said leaving him and his wife who lost the ability to talk temporarily.

( Elsewhere)

" I'm Sorry Jiraiya but care to repeat that again I think my hearing has gotten bad due to me drinking sake" Said a Angry blonde woman with a big chest glaring at her old team mate with furious anger.

" Our godson... Naruto Uzumaki is alive... and sensei wants us to return to the village now..." Said Jiraiya who flinched looking at her deadly glare as she shoved him in a wall.

" My godson is alive... so in other words... you and sensei both lied to me about him being dead!?" She shouted angrily getting ready to punch him in the face

" Please wait listen to me! Tsunade-Hime sensei requested us both back to the village to see some dark elf queen she is demanding for our return if we don't... she will cast a curse on konoha!" Said Jiraiya who cringed in pain.

" Shizune!" Yelled Tsunade.

" Yes Tsunade-sama?" Came Shizune who held a pig and looked at her mentor holding Jiraiya to a wall.

" Pack up and get ready to leave we are going to konoha and as for you Jiraiya... you are coming with us! or else I'll wail on your perverted life!" She yelled with fury causing him to nod weakly.

" Because when I get to konoha I demand answers from both you and sensei on why you lied to me and what has become of my godson!" Tsunade said dropping him before kicking him hard in the gut twice making him roll over and howl in pain.

 _To be continued._

 **An: What you think? did you enjoy it? I'm sure you will love what happens in the next chapter until then see you later.**


	6. chapter 6

**An: Hello reader's here is chapter 6 bonding 2.** **Elf Kitsune is back, im sure your happy im doing it again well i hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 6: Bonding Part Two

(Namikaze Manor)

Naruto and Chloe were now heading to the door opening it as they walked inside coming back from the Shinobi academy.

" We're home!" Said Naruto with Chloe standing besides him

" Welcome home Naruto-kun you're here just in time for dinner, why don't you and Chloe-san come get ready" Said the soothing voice of Celestine as Chloe was going to answer

" Has Origa-sama returned?" Said Chloe worried for her mother figure/ Mistress

" No, i haven't heard from her yet she should be back by now" Said Celestine from the kitchen as Both Naruto and Chloe walk inside widening both their eyes two unexpected guests.

" Who are they?" Naruto said with Chloe frowning

" I believe these are Celestine's friends..." Chloe said watching the two curiously

" Right you are, you must be Origa's maiden... Chloe?" Said Claudia looking directly at the blonde dark elf who also stared back.

" Correct" She said in a monotone while the Halfling who was Luu- Luu looking in between the two .

" How did they get here Celestine?" Asked Naruto looking at the blonde Elf high elf

" Kami-sama sent them here" She answered with Chloe widening her red eyes at this

" Naruto allow me to introduce Claudia and Luu- Luu they are new here and will be living with us" Said Celestine with Naruto shaking his hand with Claudia and Luu-Luu

" Welcome, nice meeting the two of you" Said Naruto as they were going to speak that was until Origa had finally made her appearance surprising both Luu-Luu and Claudia

" Well... this is another unexpected reunion... Claudia and the Halfling..." Said Origa in a monotone looking at Celestine

" I believe Kami had something to do with this didn't he?" Said Origa with Her counterpart nodding

" So you told them everything right?" She asked with Celestine nodding again

" Very well... I'll tolerate them for now i see you've cooked dinner... lets get started" Origa said with everybody agreeing sitting at the table eating the dinner Celestine cooked.

later that night, Everyone was sound asleep except Origa.

Origa was opening the Forbidden Scroll reading it's secrets and seeing lots of Forbidden jutsu in here, her amber eyes were focusing on the Reanimation Jutsu known as the Edo Tensei Jutsu, She focused on this jutsu for awhile reading it's information and what risks it could do, she wondered was it possible to use this Jutsu with a mix of her black magic to revive Naruto's parents. In order to do it she would have to seek for The grave of Both Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze and retrieve their bodies or remains in ashes to complete her spell using the mix of the Edo tensei.

Origa had a plan to rise to the top, this is the perfect opportunity to do what she planned, once she needed to convince the Fire Lord Daimyo to be her Adviser, once she does that she will secretly kill the said Daimyo and take the throne ruling Fire Country then make fire country her own image of Eostia after she died killing Volt.

Now For Naruto, she plans on reviving his parents and train him... little of her dark magic.

Now she was reading Kushina's Scrolls learning the Uzumaki legacy, also learning about Whirlpool country... the Land of Uzu, Kushina's former country, Origa made a mental note on doing a private discovery of finding whirlpool country, She asked Chloe today did the Academy had anything or discussed about the Uzumaki? Chloe had said not one historical data about the Uzumaki was in the academy, Origa found that odd unless the Hokage and the civilian council erased everything regarding Uzumaki Clan, She would have to look deep into this because before Origa finished seeing all of the clan heirs and their parents she herself went to the konoha library to find knowledge and history of the Uzumaki only to not find none in the library.

Closing up all the scrolls before hiding them she went to bed to think more for her plans.

( Konoha day and a half)

At the Konoha gates Were Tsunade Senju who was dragging a broken body covered in bandages ( Jiraiya) the body looked barely alive with Shizune following up her master.

" This village needs a good sharp kick in the ass" Said the Angry Senju once she made it to the Hokage Tower she tossed Jiraiya to the wall leaving a spider web imprint on it as she stomped to the Hokage office kicking the door down surprising him with the pile of paper work collasped.

" Tsunade? why did you kick Down my door where is Jiraiya?" Said the Sandaime currently sweating Only to have his answer Questioned when he saw Jiraiya crawling in his broken form.

" So Sensei... care to tell me what happened to my Godson while i was drowning in sorrow?" She said with a hint of sweetness that didn't mean anything good as he sweated more

" I believe I can answer that" Said Origa with Tsunade turning her full attention on her seeing the Dark elf queen

" And who are you supposed to be? are you this Dark elf Jiraiya told me about?" Said Tsunade with Origa nodding.

" Do sit and lets Talk" Origa said looking at Tsunade's form and figure.

Tsunade did as she told but looked at the Dark elf

" I am Tsunade Senju grand daughter of the Shodaime Hokage and Grand Niece to my Grand Uncle The Nidame Hokage, this idiot covered in bandages is my former team mate Jiraiya and to my left is Shizune my student" Introduced Tsunade with respect towards Origa.

" Pleased Meeting you, i am Origa of Discordia, former Dark elf queen of Eostia" Said Origa looking at her.

" I take it, you know why your here?" She said seeing Tsunade nod.

" Yes.. i came here to see my godson i heard everything.. including the details regarding his life... my idiot for a team mate wouldn't tell me what has been going on and why he and my so called sensei lie to me about naruto being dead, so i had to beat it out of him to tell me everything" Explained Tsunade seeing Her sensei pale and sweat more, he sweated even more at her furoius glare directed at him.

" So you don't hate Naruto in anyway?" Asked Origa with The Senju shaking her head.

" No i always wanted to love him as if he was my son but these two idiots i trusted with my life lied to me!" Said Tsunade glaring Daggers at her Sensei who flinched at her stare and killer intent. She no longer trusted Jiraiya and Her sensei anymore

" Tsuna-Tsunade please listen i" Pleaded Hiruzen with her scowling at him

" Listen? listen to you? like i listened to both you and Jiraiya lying to my face about my godson dead! i can't believe i foolishly believed the two of you! you know damn well i could had raised him! like Minato and Kushina wanted! they both would be rolling over their graves for what the two of you and what this village done to their child!" Said Tsunade with fury looking quite livid Jiraiya tried to speak of reason but couldn't due to his jaw broken when Tsunade beated the hell out of him.

Origa smirked watching this.

" So Tsunade... what will you do now that you learned of your godson being alive" Said Origa

" Im going to do what i Should had done a long time ago, it's clear that i can't trust my team mate and sensei with naruto's well being, He most definitely isn't qualified or trusted as staying as Hokage, For Naruto's sake i will take up being Hokage and run things my way in this Village" Said Tsunade shocking both Hiruzen and Jiraiya

" Agreed, im sure Naruto would love seeing his godmother, meet me at the Namikaze Manor Tsunade we have much to discuss ill leave you here for now" Origa said making Tsunade nod with the Former Dark elf queen leaving her Alone with both Hiruzen and Jiraiya

" Tsunade please! have mercy!" Said Hiruzen with hint of fear seeing her cracking her knuckles

" Mercy? sorry I'm fresh out of _mercy!_ " Said Tsunade as she flipped the table over before beating the hell out of her sensei going to give him the same beating she did to Jiraiya.

 _To be continued_

 **An: Ok im stopping it here just thought I should update this story today, tell me what you think? on this update.**

 **i plan on making another Naruto x Kuroinu fic with Origa taking Naruto in her world and kingdom raising him on the night of his or her birth,**

 **Should Naruto be a boy or a girl in that Story when i write it... i want your response on it. until then i will update Dark elf kitsune Empress and Dawn of the Biju Xenomorph plus my Japan urban legend cross Fics with Naruto see you later please review.**


End file.
